Oral hygiene compositions of the present invention are preparations that cleanse, refresh and deodorize the accessible surfaces of the mouth and teeth while providing a physiologically acceptable, stable clear liquid or gel composition that foams copiously and tastes well. Such compositions may be prepared in aerosol, liquid, gel, cream, paste, granular, tablet or powdered form. Oral hygiene compositions of the present invention include mouthwashes, pre-brushing dental rinses, post-brushing dental rinses or dental sprays as well as dental creams, toothpastes, toothpaste gels, toothpowders, dental cleansers, dental flosses, chewing gums, lozenges and other oral delivery vehicles.
Mouthwashes are generally liquid preparations specifically designed to cleanse and refresh the mouth. Many early mouthwashes usually comprise ingredients that only serve to coverup oral mal odor and so this has prompted a need for a new generation of rinses containing ingredients that provide efficacious action against problems associated in the oral cavity such as mal odor, caries, gum disorders and infections while providing a physiologically acceptable, stable clear compositions that foams copiously and tastes well.
There is a wide choice of conventional ingredients and components available for mouthwash/dental rinse compositions depending upon the ultimate end purpose sought from the preparation. This end purpose serves as a basis of classifying various mouthwashes into six specific categories: cosmetic, astringent, buffered, deodorizing, therapeutic and antibacterial.
Cosmetic mouthwashes usually contain water, alcohol, flavor and color. They may also contain surface-active agents (surfactants) for the purpose of assisting in the solubilization of certain flavor components as well as aiding in the irrigation and cleansing of the mouth and teeth. Cosmetic mouthwashes can be considered as "flavored water" formulations.
Astringent mouthwashes provide a direct effect on the oral mucosa and also provide a means for flocculating and precipitating proteinaceous material so that it may be more readily removed by flushing.
Buffered mouthwashes may be helpful in reducing stringy saliva or reducing mucinous deposits by dispersion of protein based on the pH of the rinse (preferably at alkaline pH--s).
Deodorizing mouthwashes depend heavily upon perfume to mask mal odor, however, some may depend upon antibacterial agents or other agents for their effect.
Therapeutic mouthwashes are formulated for the purpose of relieving infection, preventing dental caries, or mitigating some other pathological condition that may be associated with the mouth, teeth or throat.
Finally, antibacterial (antiseptic) mouthwashes are compositions which are efficacious against bacteria found in the mouth and have the primary purpose of reducing or removing bacteria that are usually present in large numbers in the oral cavity.
It should be noted that the mouthwash and dental rinse compositions of the invention could be cosmetic, astringent, buffered, deodorizing, therapeutic, antibacterial or mixtures thereof. A single product could conceivably be antiseptic and astringent or be buffered at an optimum pH with an antibacterial agent or produced in concentrated form and offered for therapy of a specific condition.
It is well known that the mal odorous elements of mouth aroma are generated by bacteria arising from dental plaque, decaying food particles and salivary stagnation. Additionally, these microbes can present a source of infection and are believed by some investigators to be related at least in part to such problems as caries and periodontal disease. It has been suggested that certain germicidal and bacterial agents exert their antimicrobial effect by destroying or inhibiting oral bacteria. Attempts to improve efficacy against oral real odor and other oral problems recently has resulted in increased stress on the importance of bacterial effectiveness. The compounds, however, that seem to provide efficacy, at least at levels where bactericidal activity can be demonstrated, contribute significantly to flavor (taste), foam, clarity and irritably problems. Lacking physiological acceptance, these products have proved unacceptable to many consumers for a number of reasons. For one thing, certain germicidal or bacterial agents have either a disagreeable taste, or they are significantly effective only at levels where they cannot be effectively masked by flavorants. Still others are incompatible with other ingredients or have an undesirable sensitization potential. Therefore, there is a definite need in the art for mouthwash compositions that cleanse, refresh and deodorize accessible surfaces of the oral cavity while providing a physiologically acceptable, stable clear liquid that foams copiously and tastes well. It has now been found that the inclusion of a heteroatom containing alkyl aldonamide compound in a mouthwash composition of the invention, surprisingly provides improved foam, viscosity, clarity and flavor characteristics. These findings are quite unexpected and have not been recognized or appreciated in the art.
Dentifrice or toothpaste compositions are generally gel or paste preparations that are designed to loosen and remove plaque in conjunction with a regular toothbrushing regimen whereas dental rinses are liquid preparations specifically designed to loosen and remove plaque before or after a regular toothbrushing regimen. Dental plaque is present to some degree, in the form of a film, on virtually all dental surfaces. It is a byproduct of microbial growth, and comprises a dense microbial layer consisting of a mass of microorganisms embedded in a polysaccharide matrix. The microorganisms present in plaque are mainly coccoidal organisms, particularly in early plaque, which, in the mouths of some persons can change to filamentous organisms after a few days. Plaque itself adheres firmly to dental surfaces and is removed only with difficulty even through a rigorous brushing regimen. Moreover, plaque rapidly reforms on the tooth surface after it is removed. Plaque may form on any part of the tooth surface, and is found particularly at the gingival margin, in cracks in the enamel, and on the surface of dental calculus. The danger associated with the formation of plaque on the teeth lies in the tendency of plaque to build up and eventually produce gingivitis, periodontitis and other types of periodontal disease, as well as dental caries and dental calculus. More specifically, dental plaque is a precursor to the formation of the hard crystalline buildup on teeth referred to as dental calculus. Both the bacterial and the nonbacterial components of plaque mineralize to form calculus, which comprises mineralized bacteria as well as organic constituents, such as epithelial cells, live bacteria, salivary proteins, leucocytes, and crystals of substances having molecularly bound calcium and phosphorus, (e.g., hydroxyapatite [Ca.sub.3 (PO.sub.4).sub.2 ].sub.3 Ca(OH).sub.2, octacalcium phosphate, Ca.sub.8 (HPO.sub.4).sub.2 (PO.sub.4).sub.4.5H.sub.2 O, brushite, CaHPO.sub.4.2 H.sub.2 O, and whitilockite beta-Ca.sub.3 (PO.sub.4).sub.2 }. Regular tooth brushing with a conventional dentifrice for some persons greatly retards or even prevents the accumulation of significant amounts of plaque and calculus. For other persons, however, plaque builds up rapidly even with regular brushing, which, in turn, leads to the formation of calculus, caries and presents the danger of periodontal diseases. Removal by a dentist is currently the only safeguard against serious gingival inflammation caused by the accumulation of significant amounts of plaque in some individuals. It is widely recognized in dentistry that a rigorous brushing regimen alone for many individuals will not prevent the formation of significant amounts of plaque. Therefore, there is a definite need in the art for dentiff-ice compositions that cleanse, refresh and deodorize accessible surfaces of the oral cavity while providing a physiologically acceptable, stable clear gel that foams copiously and tastes well which, when used alone, or in conjunction with a regular tooth brushing regimen, renders plaque on dental surfaces more susceptible to removal during a subsequent brushing regimen employing a conventional dentifrice. It has now been found that the inclusion of a heteroatom containing alkyl aldonamide compound in a dentifrice composition of the invention, surprisingly provides improved foam, viscosity, clarity and flavor characteristics. These findings are quite unexpected and have not been recognized or appreciated in the art.